Secter Sister
by Hp-Disney
Summary: What would it be like to grow up knowing your family? Knowing that you can see them any time you want? But you can't. In order to keep yourself alive and to keep them from madness and death. Draco has a twin sister. Who's been stuck in that boat. Now after 17 years she is allowed to contact them. But only her brother.
1. Letter 1

May 31, 1997

(Though to be delivered and read on June 5)

Dear Draco,

You'll find this letter odd as I know much about you and you know little about me. If you are reading this that means Sev, has successfully given it to you on our 17th birthday (yes our) and are about to enter your Sixth Year at Hogwarts. So I suppose I should cut to the chase.

My name is Gemini Lily Malfoy. I am your twin sister. I've been raised by Severus Snape. (Sev also named me. He chose to stick with the black constellation first name but I have the middle name of the girl he's loved forever.) Why? Well, there has not been a Malfoy daughter in about 4 generations. Ok that's a lie there has but they've all been squibs. Shocking I know. But for some reason in our family squibs are more likely in females. Knowing full well that the Dark Lord would want me dead they sent me to live with the one person they could trust. Our godfather: Severus Snape. Sev, was also asked to obliviate me from their memory and said to write you when we turn 17. When my name is spoken to them the charm will break and they will remember me.

However, I ask that you don't tell them. The Dark Lord will find out about me. Which is something that can't be risked. I am not a Squib, but there is the possibility that he will torture and kill me anyway. Our parents mustn't know I exist until the end of your Seventh Year at Hogwarts.

I do not attend Hogwarts even though I'm not a Squib. It'd be too easy to find me. I do attend a magic school, though. Our parents transferred enough money to Sev, to make sure I got a good education. I attend M.A.G.I.C. Mystical Academy for Girls Intelligent in Charms. It's a transfer school. Supposedly, the witches in Charms attend. It was started by a family of sisters, all pure blood witches. They had a shared passion for Charms and wanted to share their wisdom. We are divided by year much like Hogwarts.

I know it's strange that attend school so far away. I've learned to love Americans. I've also gained a bit of their accent. Sev, thought it'd be best if I traveled overseas for school. The Dark Lord would have more issues finding me. Besides, Sev teaches at Hogwarts. Not like I could attend the same school as you now could I?

For summer holiday I am staying with Sev. I hope you don't mind I call your Potions master Sev. He said I can't call him papa, father or anything paternal. Just like him huh? I also can communicate by owl throughout the school year. I would really like to get to know my brother.

I suppose I should tell what I look like. Well, I look just like you. However, I'm a bit shorter. Sev had informed me you are about 6' tall now! I am average height at 5'5". I have the same platinum blonde hair, it reaches past my shoulders. The same pale skin. The same pale eyes. Though mine are more blue than yours. Still have no clue how. The Malfoys rarely have blue eyes.

Happy Birthday!

Your sister,

Gemini L. Malfoy

P.S.

I know I wrote it about a week early. But I had to make sure Sev got it to you. And I was just so

excited!


	2. Letter 2

June 5, 1997

My dear sister,

You are correct. I mustn't speak your name to our parents. It would be the death of them. I can't begin to tell how much your letter means to me. Though we've been separated our entire lives it pleases me to know that you care so much about me. I already know I love you and we've never even met. I pray to Merlin, that one day you'll forgive me.

You see Gemini, I have been forced to become a Death Eater. Snape's one too so I'm sure you know exactly what that is. I am the youngest Death Eater ever. I hate having to bear this Mark. Well actually starting tomorrow. Mum said I must enjoy my birthday so tomorrow your twin gives up a piece of himself.

Gemini, I feel that I can trust you. Yet we've never met it must be a twin thing. I hate who I am. I am a bully. I torment and bully others. I realized after Harry Potter and his friends were attacked in the Department of Mysteries I am on the wrong side. I wish to help but I have been given a mission.

A mission I can only discuss with blood. Thank Merlin I have a sister! Father would never want to help me or calm me. Mum, would be in hysterics. My mission is to kill Dumbledore. Surprisingly, I have grown to love the Headmaster. But I must do it in order to protect Mum. Father I only care about because Mum would be a mess.

This is why I'm a Death Eater. I hope I can confide in you through out the year. I need to know I can show someone my weakness. Slytherin pride makes that very difficult.

I am sure you're curious as to why Mum is called "Mum" while Father is called "Father". Don't be worried but Lucius Malfoy is a terrible father. He also believes in formality. Narcissa Malfoy however is the best and most loving mother she can possibly be. Mum has a sister who went crazy and another sister who married a muggle born. I should tell you now I hate the term "mudblood" so you better not use it. Okay, I'd be a hypocrite for saying that. But I care deeply for a muggle born witch. Back to Mum, she suffers mentally. Our mother is very depressed. She cares deeply for me I am the only happiness in her life. If she knew you I'm sure you would be too.

Our Mum also suffers from headaches due to her depression. She is very upset that I have chosen to have my arm branded and to kill as much as I hate to see people is ironic since I am a bully in school. It's the only way to make Father proud. It makes me feel so dirty. I hide in a secret room at Hogwarts to cry every time I say "mudblood" or I bully Harry and his friends.

Sister, I am sorry that I have grown up not knowing you. I wish to learn as much as I can. I wish to be your brother. I hope you consider coming to Hogwarts. Train yourself to speak in only an American accent. Tell everyone you are a transfer. I will need the support of my sister.

Your brother,

Draco L. Malfoy


End file.
